


Futanari Ballbusting: Sniper

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [17]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Ass, CBT, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Pain, Sex, Small Breasts, Small Penis, Sniper - Freeform, Vanilla, ballbusting, dickgirl, gun - Freeform, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A sniper is sent to shoot a futa in the testicles, but is discovered
Series: futanari ballbusting [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 13





	Futanari Ballbusting: Sniper

My name is Dayleen Uria, Super Secret Government Sniper Extraordinaire!

My mission? Simple!

I was to set up in this clocktower over looking the main plaza in some city in California. There, I was to wait for a protest to start, and then I was to shoot the leader in the testicles with my specialized B-07 rifle!

A beautiful gun! It uses air pressure to shoot out these ‘beanbags’ at high velocity, and the beanbags explode on contact so there’s no permanent damage! I got shot in the face once with one of these, and it didn’t even give me a bloody nose! It’s a perfectly safe gun and really only meant to be aimed at ‘super sensitive’ areas on the body. Like a futa’s testicles, or a girl’s fuckbox.

Now, all that said, I was in the clock tower, setting up my rifle to just barely poke out one of the windows, and I was wearing only a white tank top and pink panties. I’m pretty flat in the chest department, but I got a great ass! I’ve worked hard to make it plump and spankable!

Usually, on one of these missions I’d wear a sexy, skin tight jumpsuit with pads in the chest and a few holsters and ammo, but it was way too hot for that!

It was a bright, mid summer day, and it was humid, so panties and a tank top was really the only thing I could go for, but it was still unbearable! Not only that, it was a very ~musky~ day. It’s a special weather phenomenon that happens sometimes. When it’s cold one night, everybody fucks in order to warm themselves up. When it’s really hot and humid the next day, all those sex pheromones get trapped in the air and everyone breathes it in all day long.

That’s what the plan is! Wait until the leader of the protests in on stage, shoot her in the balls with the B-07, then watch as she get’s a boner and fucks the woman nearest to her, which will set off a chain reaction like a powder keg, and the entire protest devolves into one massive orgy! The perfect plan!

All I had to do to keep this plan in place, was not be distracted by that fantastic scent, and keep myself together long enough to aim properly…

Suddenly, as I was fiddling with the sights, there was the sound of a door opening behind me.

“Dang squirrels…” A girl said as she walked in, clearly tired. “I thought I just put in new traps-“

FWIP!

I reached over to my right, where my clothes were strewn about a table, and within a heartbeat I yanked out my pistol, aimed at her crotch, and pulled the trigger!

The B-05 (the pistol variant) immediately sent compressed air into the vacuum of the barrel, and launched a ‘beanbag’ out at almost 850 miles per hour! The bag impacted the poor futa’s crotch and exploded, leaving no damage, but a perfectly legal amount of pain that left her on the ground before her brain even had a chance to process that somebody shot her!

Her eyes were constricted to pinpoints, and she couldn’t scream. Her face was pressed into the cold metal floor of the clock tower, and her sexy little butt was in the air.

“…” I put the gun off to the side and carefully tip toed my way closer to the woman. Thanks to the musky weather, and the rush I felt from putting some dumb futa in her place, my face was bright red and I was ready to bone! I wanted to fuck! I didn’t care who this idiot was, I just wanted her to impregnate me!

I contained myself long enough to get a good look at her. She was a slender futa with long, wavy brown hair. She wore dark green overalls that did a great job of hugging her figure. Her breasts were maybe C cups and her butt, while not impressive as mine, contrasted greatly with her tiny waist.

I got a little curious, and brushed some off her hair off her face… and…

“Oh my God you’re so cute!” Such a tiny nose! Such big blue eyes! I grabbed under her shoulders and hoisted her up. “Here we go! I know your legs are weak right now but try to pull through!”

I helped her hobble over to a nearby table, then set her down.

“A-ghgh…” The futa said, a vice grip on her testicles. “Wh-why would you..? *cough* Who…” She gulped. It was so great! Her face struggling in pain was so nice! “Why are you h-here?” She tried to open her eyes but it didn’t work.

“Don’t worry about it!” I unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and pried her hands off her crotch just long enough to take her cock out! “Pfft! That’s..? That’s your dick?”

It was about 4 inches long and I flicked it to see that it was diamond hard!

The girl’s face was red. “Y-yes…” She finally pried her hands away from her balls so she could cover her face and try to hide. “S-sorry…”

“No!” I said. “Not at all! It’s perfect! It’s so cute!”

She peaked an eye out from between her fingers. “R-really?”

“Yeah! Of course!” I said, clearly lying. But oh well, I was horny to the point that I didn’t really care who or what entered inside of me, only that she was just so adorable! “Now come on! You know the weather just like I do, let’s fuck!”

I ripped off my panties and hopped on top of the girl, almost tipping over the table in the process.

I held her face in place and kissed her on the mouth. It was sloppy and not well coordinated, but her scent filled my nostrils and put me in heat, so it’s not like I cared.

“Hey!” I said, pulling my face away and reaching back to slap her small orbs, which made her whole body jolt and forced her to suck down air. “Don’t just sit there! Do something!”

So this futa reached her hands up under my tank top and felt around, palming at my small breasts and rubbing her warm hands up and down the side of my slender torso, gliding her hands over the small bumps of my ribcage.

“Hmmh!” My eyes shut and I pulled back my head as she gave my nipples a quick love tap. “Y-you’re pretty good!”

“R-really?” She ran her hands down my side and gave special attention to my waist, appreciating how thin it was! “Th-thanks…” I’ve seen her type before. Nervous virgins. She narrowed her brow and put all her focus on making me feel good with just her hands! She knew her penis would leave me unsatisfied and she didn’t want to disappoint me!

“Now, enough of this gay foreplay trash!” I raised my butt up off her lap and grabbed the base of her cock, guiding her pathetic appendage into place! “Damn!” I said, trying to boost her morale. “I’ve fucked a lot of girls but yours is one of the biggest!”

Her cute blue eyes lit up and her warm smile was infectious. “R-really?”

“Heck yeah!” I dropped myself down on her cock. “Oooouuuhh!” My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Even a small dick like her’s was enough to send me reeling in pleasure! “Oh fuck that’s actually good…” I said.

Suddenly, the girl’s tongue fell out of her mouth and her body went limp, she fell back onto the table. “Auga-gahah… S-ssoo… th-… this is… se-ex…”

“Yeah!” I said, riding her cowgirl style and grabbing her nice, squeezable tities. “Make sure to thrust your hips or I’ll slap your nuts again!”

As proof of how much she enjoyed ballbusting, she did nothing, and waited for me to swing my arm back and smack her junk to kickstart her!

“Kyyahh!” She yelped as she started pounding away at my lower half!

It was great! She even reached her hands around and started groping my firm, muscular booty! She gave it a few slaps!

“Oh my..!” My whole body twitched as this futa’s hip action was incredible! Sure she was tiny down there! Sure I’ve had sex with a ton of futas who were all at least double her size! Sure I was only having sex with her because of the weather outside! But she was good! She was a natural!

“M-mystery woman!” She said. “I’m..! I’m cum..! I’m cumming!”

“Yes!” I gripped onto her shoulders to give my own thrust just that little bit more leverage!

“AAAAAhhhhhhhHHHH!” She clamped her hands down hard on my waist and forced our pelvises together, getting as much of her cock inside of me as she possible could, and squirted her thick baby batter inside of me!

My own orgasm was thunderous! My whole body quaked with pleasure as I bit down hard on my lower lip! It lasted about 20 seconds, and then, I fell down on top of my sudden lover, my head to her chest as I felt her steadying heartbeat.

“Mmhhhmm…” I grabbed her arm and placed it around my waist so she could hold me close. “That was nice…” I paused for a second and took a few deep breaths to steady myself. I brough my hand over to her stomach, and she actually had pretty decent abs... but oh well! “Back to work!”

I gave the futa a hard slap to her groin, making her curl up into a ball with another stiffy, and then I walked over to my gun.

The protest leader was up on stage, giving a speech about something I really didn’t care about, and then I shot her in the balls.

Now, this busty, blonde protester was pretty hung, and was only wearing shorts thanks to the heat. Her hands shot down to her crotch and her knees clamped together, but she didn’t fall, and it was impossible for her to hide her boner as all nine inches pitched a tent in her pants faster than it took for the beanbag particles to fall to the floor.

The protester, consumed by her lust, jumped on top of the nearest woman and they started fucking. Considering how hung she was, a lot of women in the audience started fingering themselves, which caused a few futas to whip their cocks out and start jacking it, and then a few started fucking, and then bizz bam bop, the whole plaza was a massive orgy. Even so high up in the tower, I could still hear the moans and screams from everybody having fun.

“There we go!” I dusted my hands off and returned to the futa, who was only just recovering. “Now, where were we!?” I brushed her long, silky hair off her face, then reached down to put her grape-sized nuts in a vice. “I’ve never had a small cock before, so I want to make ~extra~ sure if size really doesn’t matter!”

Her eyes were closed, she was clearly struggling with how good my squeezes felt. “B-but I… you said I was-ngh-one of the biggest…”

“Ha!” I grabbed the base of her sack and gave her a nice punch, which made her eyes bulge out of her skull in such a cute way. “Don’t get caught up on useless details!”

Her voice was much higher pitched. “Sorry..!”


End file.
